(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for storing, carrying and dispensing wire from a wire spool positioned therein and particularly to a container construction which permits the stacking thereof, one on top of the other, in a manner not to damage the container or its contents.
(B) Description of Prior art
Various types of containers for wire spools are known. For example, a particular type of container is constructed of cardboard material and provided with external metal handles on the side wall. A cardboard cover secures over the container to prevent dust from entering within the container. A disadvantage of this type of container is that they are weak in construction, have a very short life as they are susceptible to damage, do not permit safe stacking for shipping or storage, and will wear about the peripheral edge as wire is spun out of the wire core whilst the core is retained within the container. Also, being of cardboard construction, the container will absorb moisture and further being of cylindrical shape will not permit containers to be stacked one within the other and therefore require a larger area for shipping or storage when there is no wire spool within the container.